Family Tree
by TMI1066
Summary: Clary still cannot understand why Jon left her after he promised he would always be there. But life always does have a few surprises up its sleeve sometimes good, sometimes bad. sorry bad with rating.
1. Chapter 1

Clary Pov

11 years ago

I am so excited today Mummy and Daddy are taking Jon and I to a big water park. Did I mention I was really excited? Even though we weren't going for another 2 hours I had already packed my stuff. I could barely contain my exited. When Jon walked in the house from staying at his friends the night before I quickly go up to him a give him a massive bear hug. Jon is my bestest friend in the entire world. He is 9 years old, three years older than me and I could not live without him. the clock finally struck one o'clock which means we are leaving now. I am so excited. It looks like I must have rained last night because the ground is completely wet but that will not matter at the water park because everything is wet there.

I was too busy watching the princess diaries on my portable DVD player to notice the car coming at us. However, I did feel the impact.

Dad's face when he realised Mum's not breathing is really scaring, he looks utterly broken. I can taste the salty tears that are running down my face. And the only thing stopping me from breaking down completely is Jon holding my hand.


	2. A Phone call

Clary Pov

I was just on my bed finishing of the world's most boring English homework in existence, when I got a text from one of my best friends Simon, telling me that three new students were going to be joining our school starting tomorrow. I was just about to put my homework away in my school bag, when my other best friend and Simon's girlfriend Rayne came into my room to ask if she could copy my English homework, as per usual.

Once Rayne left I put homework into my school bag and got ready for bed.

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears. I quickly picked out me clothes for today, a plain blue t-shirt and some black jeans and grabbed my favourite towel and hoped no one was in the bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom was empty, so I locked the door and got ready for the day. I slowly walked down the stairs, and noticed that the kitchen was practically empty expect Luke, who oversees the orphanage, and Rayne and her younger sister Fyre, Fyre is 7 years old and as light brown hair curly hair and green eyes. Rayne on the other hand has chest length dirty blonde curly hair and green eyes.

I could see that Rayne was wearing her trade mark outfit. A band T-shirt that stopped at her midriff, high waisted black jeans, her favourite black leather jacket and combat boots, Whereas Fyre was wearing a white T-shirt with a purple butterfly on it and light blue jeans and her favourite mint green trainers.

Even though Simon and I are close, we are nowhere near as close as me and Rayne are. Me and Rayne have been best friends since, she and her sister came here when she was 12 and her sister was only 2. Therefore, Fyre never got to meet and remember her parents, but from what Rayne has told me that seems like a good thing.

We talk for about 10 minutes while I help Fyre with her homework. Once I had finished helping Fyre, Rayne and I left to go to school and of course take Fyre to school as well.

Once we were at school Rayne had to leave me alone because she had to go to the principal's office because she had missed 4 detentions last week. In all fairness, she had to miss them to pick up Fyre from school. And of course, Simon was already in homeroom, so I had walk to the other side of the school all by myself.

First I walked over to my locker to get out my books before going to homeroom. I didn't realise that Kaelie as coming up to me until my locker door slammed shut on me and I fell dropping all my books onto the floor. I took in a deep breath and went to gather up my books but Seelie kicked them away from my reach. I thought I was going to get it that time, that was until the new girl came to my rescue.

"Back of you little Bitches, are your lives that pathetic that you have to entertain yourselves by picking on other people." All I could do was sit there on the floor and watch the witches with a capital B walk away. I could not believe it first she stood up for me and then she helped me up. I could barely make out an audible "thanks"

"No problem" she replied with a genuine smile as she helped me up off the floor.

I glance over at her schedule in her right hand. "it looks like we have homeroom together" I said trying to hide the smile in my voice. We walk together to homeroom, chatting about general stuff. It turns out that because Rayne missed so many detentions she had to stay in the office all day to do her work, she wasn't even allowed out for break or lunch, so she has not met Izzy yet but I think that even though they are both complete opposites that they will get along very well.

Once I was back at the orphanage, I sat down at the desk in my room and started on my art homework. We had to draw what makes us happy, I had chosen to draw Simon, Rayne and Fyre, I felt like I should draw Jon but I am still not over him leaving me 3 years ago. I put my work to the side and was about to get ready to go to bed deciding to skip dinner, after all that's had happened I had completely forgot that tomorrow was my birthday and I was going to be 17, I got a phone call. Not recognising the number, I answered it cautiously, however I was not expecting to hear that voice on the other end.

"Hi Clare"

To say I was stunned was an understatement because on the phone was the one person I least expect a call from at all. On the other end of the phone was Jon.


	3. A life changing surprise

Clary Pov

(Phone conversation)

 **Bold-Clary**

 _Italic- Jon_

" _Hi Clare"_

" **Jonathan"**

" _Don't be like that Clare"_

" **Like what Jonathan, Angry that my brother left me on my own 3 years ago, after he promised to stay with me" I replied angrily**

" _Okay I deserved that"_

" **You think"**

" _Look, Clary I never wanted to leave you but..."_

" **But you had not choice right"**

" _Please just listen to me"_

" **Fine"**

" _Thank you"_

" **Go ahead then"**

" _Okay here I go, when I turned eighteen I got a surprise phone call and you will never guess who it was from"_

" **The president"**

" _Clary I'm being serious"_

" **Carry On then"**

" _It was from our Grandmother"_

" **Very funny Jonathan we don't have any grandparents dad's parents died before I was born"**

" _No Clary, I meant mum's mother"_

" **Mum's mother, you're being serious"**

" _100% Clary. This is no joke"_

" **okay I'm listening what did she say."**

" _She told me why mum never spoke about her or our grandad"_

" **Why?"**

" _They didn't approve of her marrying dad"_

" **Figures, why's that"**

" _Mum's wasn't original from America, she moved here to be with dad"_

" **Where was she from then Jonathan"**

" _Please stop calling me that, and she was from a small country called Idris"_

" **Is that somewhere in Europe?"**

" _yes, it's in the outskirts of Europe"_

" **Your holding something back Jon I can tell"**

" _Thank you for Calling me Jon again"_

" **Your stalling"**

" _No, I'm not"_

" **Yes, you are now telling me"**

" _The reason they did not want her to marry him was because she was first in line for the throne of Idris"_

" **Now your messing with me"**

" _No, I'm not Clary, Our Grandparents are King and Queen of Idris, our mother was the princess."_

" **You're Serious"**

" _Completely, the reason they called me was because after mum did Clary I was next in line for the throne."_

" **So, you're gonna be a king"**

" _Sometime in the future, yes"_

" **Wow Okay."**

" _And Clary"_

" **What"**

" _You're a princess"_

" _Clary, you still there"_

" **Yeah I am"**

" _You okay"_

" **I'll be better"**

" _ **why are you telling me now, and not when you left."**_

" _I regret leaving without telling you why so much Clary."_

" _Next year I will be turning 21 and that is when I will be crowned King, and our um grandmother wants you to come and I would love it too_ _ **."**_

" **Anything else"**

" _She really wants to meet you"_

" **what's that supposed to mean"**

" _She has brought a big manor house on the outskirts of New York."_

" **And…"**

" _Her and I will be coming in a month to spend time with you."_

" **Is that it?"**

" _No actually, when she is here she is going to be hosting a ball, celebrating Idris becoming allies with America, the president will be there, so will a lot of important people. And she also wants to show us to the world as Idris' Prince and Princess."_

" **So, I've got about a month to prepare for my life to change completely."**

" _Basically."_

" **Bye Jon, I really have to go, it's a school night"**

" _Oh of course, goodnight little sister."_

I will say it I am absolutely fucked.


End file.
